Owen 'The Rocket' Hart
by Katherine Skylar Hart
Summary: Six poems I wrote for the late and great Owen The Rocket Hart (Blue Blazer). I still love and miss you Owen, as do your family and fans around the world. R.I.P Owen Hart (May 7th 1965 - May 23rd 1999) King of Harts, King of Hearts, Owen Hart. Forever loved and remembered
1. Dear Owen Hart

**DEAR OWEN HART**

DEAR OWEN HART,

I KNOW YOU CAN'T READ THIS

BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT

I'M THINKING EITHER

ALL I HOPE IS THAT YOU CAN HEAR ME

YOU WERE AND ALWAYS WILL BE MY INSPIRATION

YOU DID WHAT YOU DID FOR YOUR FAMILY

YOU LOVED ALL YOUR FANS

WHETHER YOU MEANT IT OR NOT YOU LEFT YOUR MARK

YOU ARE THE KING OR HARTS, WHICH IS TRUE

BUT TO ME, YOUR MUCH MORE

YOUR THE PERSON I LOOK UP TO EVEN TODAY

TO ME YOUR THE KING OF PRO WRESTLING

THE BEST LEGEND OF WRESTLING HISTORY

THAT IS WHY YOU ARE IN THE PRO WRESTLING HALL OF FAME

AND REMEMBERED BY SO MANY PEOPLE

EVERY YEAR ON THE ANNIVERSERY I REMEMBER YOU

BY WATCHING ALL YOUR BEST MATCHES,

BY GIVING YOU THE TWO MINUTE SILENCE ALTHOUGH YOU DERSERVE LONGER

BY LOOKING UP AND POINTING TO SKY AND SHOUTING YOUR NAME

AND SAYING THAT I MISS YOU AND WISH YOU WERE HERE

WELL I GUESS ALL I WANTED TO SAY IS

I MISS YOU ALL THE TIME, I SEE YOU WHERE EVER I LOOK

ESPECIALLY WHEN I DREAM OR WHEN I'M SAD

I WANT TO SAY GOODBYE BUT I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO DO IT

YOUR MY LEGEND THE ONE I WILL NEVER FORGET

THE ONE THAT ALWAYS THERE FROM WHEN YOUR A CHILD

TO THE LAST DAYS.

REST IN PEACE OWEN JAMES HART, THE KING OF HARTS

YOU WILL BE GREATLY MISSED BY EVERYONE WHO LOVED

YOU EVEN THE ONES YOU NEVER MET LIKE ME

I HOPE TO SEE YOU ONE DAY BUT NOT YET

GOODBYE BEST LEGEND AND KEEP WATCHING US

I LOVE YOU ALWAYS AND FOREVER


	2. I Miss You

**I MISS YOU **

I REMEMBER THE DAY I LOST YOU

LIKE IT WAS YESTERDAY

IT'S WEIRD HOW I STILL SEE YOU

HOW I CAN REMEMBER EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU

BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER

WHAT MATTERS IS I MISS YOU

MORE THAN THE WORLD

MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF

I GUESS WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS

I MISS YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING

I ALWAYS WRITE THE SAMETHING TO YOU

AND THAT IS

"I JUST WONDERED HOW YOU ARE AND

IF YOU MISS ME AT ALL BECUASE I MISS YOU. A LOT"

I KNOW I WILL NEVER GET AN ANSWER

BUT ALL I CAN SAY IS I MISS YOU

I CAN NEVER BRING MYSELF TO LET YOU GO

BECAUSE THROUGH ALL THE PAIN AND MEMORIES

IT REMINDS ME THAT YOU WERE REAL

BUT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS

I STILL MISS YOU

I KNOW I HAVE MEMORIES, SOME OF EXTRAORDINARY TIME

AND SOME OF THEM SAD AND FULL OF PAIN

BUT THATS ALL I HAVE LEFT OF YOU NOW,

THAT, THE PICTURES AND VIDEOS,

ALL I EVER WANT TO SAY NOW IS I MISS YOU

I SAID GOODBYE TO YOU ALL THOSE YEARS AGO

THAT IS WHY I CAN'T LET YOU GO NOW

BECAUSE I KNOW IT WILL BE FOREVER

ALL I CAN SAY TO YOU IS MISS YOU

YOU WILL BE WITH ME ALWAYS

LIKE YOU PROMISED WHEN YOU WERE HERE

BUT THAT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT

THAT YOUR NOW FROZEN FOREVER IN TIME

ALL THAT I WONT SEE YOU AGAIN FOR AWHILE

ALL I CAN EVER SAY WHEN I THINK OF YOU IS

I MISS YOU,

SINCE THE DAY YOU LEFT, I CRY ON THAT FATEFULL DAY

NOTHING HAS EVER BEEN THE SAME

NOT BEING ABLE TO SEE YOU SMILIE OR

HEARING YOUR LAUGH AND THE STORIES YOU TELL

I WRITE TO YOU IN MY SECRET PLACE EVERY DAY

AND AT THE END I WRITE THE SAME THING

P.S I LOVE AND MISS YOU


	3. Legends Never Die

**LEGENDS NEVER DIE **

A LEGEND THAT IS WHAT YOU ARE

A LEGEND OF RAW

A LEGEND OF WWF

A LEGEND OF WWE

A LEGEND OF PRO WRESTLING

A LEGEND TO YOUR FRIENDS, FAMILY AND FANS

A LEGEND TO THE GENERATIONS TO COME

A LEGEND THAT IS WHAT YOU WILL ALWAYS BE

AND NOT JUST IN THE PRO WRESTLING WAY

YOU ARE OWEN JAMES HART

BROTHER OF BRET "THE HITMAN" HART

THE LEGENDARY KING OF HARTS

A LEGEND IS WHAT YOU SHOULD BE AND ARE

YOU WILL BE REMEMBERED FOREVER

FOR THE LOVING AND CARING PERSON YOU WERE

THE EXTRAORIDARY WRESTLER YOU ALWAYS WILL BE

AND THE UNFORGETABLE JOKES AND PRANKS YOU PULLED

A LEGEND IS WHAT YOU ARE AND ALWAYS WILL BE

FOREVER REMEMBER AS OWEN "THE ROCKET" HART

FROZEN FOREVER IN TIME IN VIDEO'S AND OUR MEMORIES

A LEGEND IS WHAT EVERYONE WHO LOVES YOU THINKS YOU ARE

AFTER ALL A LEGEND LIKE YOU NEVER DIES

YOU LIVE ON THROUGH US, THE PEOPLE YOU LEFT BEHIND

IN OUR MEMORIES, PICTURES AND VIDEO'S

A LEGEND IS WHAT YOU ARE TO ME AND SO MANY OTHERS

YOU ARE THE KINGS OF HARTS, THE KING OF HEARTS,

THE KING OF PRO WRESTLING, OWEN HART

AND A LEGEND LIKE YOURS WILL NEVER DIE


	4. Memories Of You

**MEMORIES OF YOU **

I WAS ONLY A GIRL THAT FAITFULL NIGHT

I WAS YOUR BIGGEST FAN AND I STILL AM

I WILL NEVER FORGET ALL THE AMAZING MEMORIES

THAT YOU HELPED CREATE

OR THE MEMORABLE MATCHES, MOMENTS, OR PRANKS

YOU MAY BE GONE OWEN HART

BUT YOU'RE NOT FORGOTTEN, NOT BY ME

I HOPE YOU WATCH US, THE PEOPLE YOU LEFT

AND ARE HAPPY FOR WHAT WE DO FOR YOU

I KNOW YOUR NOT HERE BUT I STILL SEE YOU

IN MY DREAMS, OR WHEN I'M SAD

MY MEMORIES OF YOU WILL LAST FOREVER

AND WILL BE PASTED DOWN THROUGH MY FAMILY

YOU ARE MY BIGGEST INSPIRATION AND ALWAYS WILL BE

PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, LIKE YOU DID THAT NIGHT

BUT REMEMBER WE ALL LOVE YOU NOT MATTER WHAT

YOUR MEMORY WILL NEVER DIE

AFTER ALL A LEGEND LIKE YOU LIVES FOREVER


	5. Your Still With Me

**YOUR STILL WITH ME **

IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE YOU LEFT

BUT SOME HOW YOUR STILL WITH ME

WHEN I'M SAD ABOUT SOMETHING

YOU APPEAR LOOKING WORRIED

WHEN I DREAM I DREAM OF YOU

IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE THAT DAY

BUT YOUR STILL WITH ME

I FEEL YOUR PRESENCE EVERY DAY

BUT ALWAYS WISH FOR YOU TO STAY

ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I SAW YOU

I KNOW I WONT FOR A LONG TIME TO COME

BUT I LOOK FORWARD TO THE DAY

I IMAGINE WHAT YOU ARE DOING

WHICH IS NAILING GODS SADDLES TO THE FLOOR

OR RUNNING OFF WITH ARIES SEPTOR

SENDING THEM AROUND THE BEND

JUST LIKE YOU DID WITH FELLOW CO WORKERS

ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE YOU LEFT

BUT NOBODY HAS FORGOTTEN YOU,

NOT BRET, YOUR FAMILY, NOT EVEN YOUR FANS

I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU

SO IT IS SAFE TO SAY ALTHOUGH YOU'RE GONE

YOUR STILL HERE IN OUR MEMORIES

AND PRO WRESTLING HALL OF FAME

ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE

BUT YOUR ALWAYS AND FOREVER WILL BE

"THE KING OF HARTS, THE KING OF HEARTS

THE KING OF PRO WRESTING OWEN HART"


	6. You Said Goodbye

**YOU SAID GOODBYE**

YOU SAID GOODBYE WAY TO SOON

NOW ALL WE HAVE LEFT

ARE ALL THE MEMEORIES

BOTH HAPPY AND SAD

THAT YOU LEFT BEHIND

YOU SAID GOODBYE WAY TO SOON

YOU MAYBE GONE BUT YOU WILL NEVER

BE FORGOTTEN

YOU WILL LIVE ON IN THE HARTS AND MEMORIES

OF YOUR FRIENDS, FAMILY AND FANS

YOU SAID GOOBYE WAY TOO SOON

WE ALL LOVED YOU AND STILL DO

EVERYDAY WE THINK OF ALL THE AMAZING

THINGS YOU DID AND THE EXTRAORIDARY

PERSON THAT YOU WERE AND ARE

YOU SAID GOODBYE WAY TO SOON

BUT LIVE ON THROUGH US

THE PEOPLE YOU LEFT BEHIND

IN OUR HARTS AND MEMORIES

AND IN THE MOTION CAPUTURE VIDEO'S

FROZEN FOREVER IN TIME

YOU SAID GOODBYE WAY TO SOON

YOU ARE AND ALWAYS BE THE

KING OF HARTS AND PRO WRESTLING

YOU MAYBE GONE BUT YOUR MEMORY WILL NEVER DIE

YOU SAID GOODBYE WAY TOO SOON

YOU WILL BE WITH US AND REMEMBERED

ALWAYS AND FOREVER


End file.
